An automatic analysis device for performing quantitative analysis or qualitative analysis on a specific component contained in a biological sample such as blood and urine is indispensable for currently performed diagnosis in view of reproducing an analysis result and improving processing speed.
In a case of sample containers used for the automatic analysis device, there are a sample container which is closed by a stopper and a sample container which is not closed by the stopper.
The sample container having the stopper and the sample container having no stopper are mixed with each other for use in the automatic analysis device. Therefore, according to a technique disclosed in PTL 1, a liquid suction device includes an external force detection sensor which detects that an upward external force is applied to a sample nozzle. The liquid suction device has the following configuration. When the sample nozzle is moved toward the sample container, in a case where the sample nozzle does not collide with the stopper and the external force is not applied, it is determined as the sample container which is not closed by the stopper. In a case where the sample nozzle collides with the stopper and the external force is applied, it is determined as the container which is closed by the stopper. Then, depending on whether or not the stopper is present, the sample nozzle is operated in accordance with specifications suitable for each container.
In addition, according to a technique disclosed in PTL 2, a diagnosis system is configured to determine that the upward external force is applied to the sample nozzle, by monitoring resistance inside a motor, and to detect whether or not the sample container has the stopper, or to detect whether or not the sample nozzle comes into contact with a bottom portion of the sample container.